Jill's Journey
by Elena Valentine
Summary: A romance between Jill & Chris. Not much at the moment. Should I Continue? The rateing will go up later. Chapter 2 Now Up!
1. Confussion

Prologue: Confused!  
  
I woke to the sound of falling rain. I sat up and looked around me, I'm sitting in a Dark Forest, the Forest is still and quiet. My clothes are clinging to me from the wet rain. I can't remember what happened. How did I get here? I snap my head up as I sense danger near by, I stand up and head through the trees to look for the danger, I don't know why but I feel the need to dispose of any threat to me. I slow down to sneak sensing the danger really close to me. There in the dark trees I spot two figures, I suddenly feel the need to feed but not food, blood, I have a craving for blood! What's wrong with me? I can't control myself as I lunge at one of the figures sinking my teeth into his neck, I start to drink his blood, I'm not getting enough though and realise I have to find a vain on his neck. I bite around his neck looking for a vain. At last! I found one, sinking my teeth deep into the vain, blood squirting out into my mouth, I drink until he goes limp, then I turn my attention to the other man who had been trying to get me off him. I jump at him sinking my teeth into him, killing him after draining him of his blood.  
  
I look at the dead men, blood dripping out of my mouth. I tough one of my teeth and felt a sharp pain in my finger, as I look at my finger I see it was bleeding, from my Vampire teeth. What the hell happened to me? I remember nothing  
  
Gillian's Note: Is this story worth continuing? I know it's short but it's just a prologue, I'm half way through Chapter 1 which is going to be really long, it should be up soon if people want me to continue. It's a Chris and Jill Romance with some Claire and leon. 


	2. Family Love

After a few hours sneaking around the forest I see a van pull up just at the entrance. I look to see about 8 people in uniforms that says S.T.A.R.S. I recognise that symbol, but where? I watch as they walk towards a river, I can see the back of a car sticking out of it, I follow them so I can get closer to see what they are doing, I still keep in the shadows away from being spotted. I listen closely as I hear them start to talk.  
  
"It's her car all right, but I can't understand how they haven't found the body." Said a tall handsome looking man with sorrow in his eyes. I somehow recognise him, there is a feeling in my heart that I can't understand. I freeze as one of the men turn to face me. I kneel down, it looks as though he is looking straight at me, I turn and look behind me to se if there is a better hiding place, I saw a huge tree I could sneak to. I turn to see if he was still looking only to see 3 of them coming towards me, I turn to run only to see the rest behind me. The handsome looking man had a shocked looking face, he came towards me and I opened my mouth and snarled at him, he backed away a little frightened.  
  
"She isn't who she was, we have to get her back to the headquarters before anyone finds out about her and before she hurts anyone. We may be able to help her" He started to come towards me, with some kind of syringe in his hands, I growl at his showing off my sharp vampire like teeth ready to attack him if he came any closer, from behind I felt something stab into me after a few seconds I felt myself getting drowsy and then there was black.  
  
I woke to find myself in some kind of medical room. I sit up, but I felt someone pull me back down, I turn and snarl at the person. It was a young woman, some how I know her from somewhere. I jumped up and pushed her against the wall my teeth inches away from her neck, I couldn't. Something inside me was stopping me from biting her. Why can I kill everyone else with out emotion, and yet I cannot kill this young woman. I pull back looking at her, she was not scared, as if she knew I wouldn't bite her. I turned and ran out the door, trying to leave this place and find out what the hell was going on.  
  
I was running down a long light corridor, no one was about; I spot a door on the right and go through it, only to find it was the wrong door. Inside were the group from the forest. I turn to leave but two of the men stopped me. One was tall and had a huge build, the other was the handsome looking man, I grown aggravated at them. I was sick of these games!  
  
"Calm down Jill. I know you aren't going to touch any of us, you can't, because deep down you know we are here to help you. Take a seat," Said one of the men to me, who I'm guessing is in charge. I turn to the seat he was pointing to and sat down. Maybe they could explain. The two men at the door also sat down. The tall handsome man took a seat next to me, there was something about him, he seemed so close to me for some reason.  
  
"I guess you are wondering who we all are and what is happening. Very well lets start with names. I'm David Trapp, The man over there is John, Over there is Barry Burton, and next to Barry is Leon Kennedy, next to Leon is Claire Redfield, then we have Carlos Oliveria and the man sitting next to you is Chris Redfield brother of Claire." Smiled the man named David. I looked at each of them as he said their names. I jump up growling as someone comes in the door, it was the woman I saw when I woke.  
  
"It's ok Jill, she is also here to help. Her name is Rebecca Chambers." The girl named Rebecca smiled at me and I take my seat keeping my guard up still.  
  
"What is happening?" I ask  
  
"That's what we are trying to find out Jill. It seems as though you are a Vampire but you still have a heart of a human. Which means, you only drink blood and kill when you feel you are in danger. But this could change if we don't find a cure. We are guessing this all has something to do with Umbrella. What we do know is you are married and have a child, a few days ago you never returned home from work. Your car was found in a River, but no one could find your body. We don't know how the car ended up there but we think Umbrella made it happen and injected you with their new Virus. Now I want you to go back with Rebecca to the medical room. We have to check you over, take blood and try and find out what you were injected with and how to cure you." Explained David to me.  
  
I looked at my hand to see 2 rings the Gold band I'm guessing was my wedding ring and the other the engagement ring. "Whom am I married to?" I ask.  
  
"Me"  
  
I turn to the handsome man sitting next to me, sorrow in his eyes. His eyes. There is something about those eyes. So that's why he had so much sorrow in his eyes at the car.  
  
"Come on Jill" I turn from him to look at the Rebecca girl "Let's get back to the medical room" I take one last look at the man beside me and then follow Rebecca back to the medical room. When we get back there is another medical woman there. She smiles at us and Rebecca motions me to lie down again on the bed I was on before. I hesitated at first but I decided they weren't going to cause me any harm, and I lay down on the medical bed.  
  
"Jill this is Karen. She will be helping me with you. No need to be alarmed." Said Rebecca seeing that I was tense.  
  
"Sorry" I said to Rebecca as she put a needle into my arm to draw blood.  
  
"For what?" She asked  
  
"For jumping at you when I woke"  
  
"It's ok, I understand. You don't remember much and I wasn't expecting you to just lie there when you woke. We could have tied you down, but there was no need to, because you won't sense any danger around us. We are here to help. Chris love's you and it's killing him that you can't remember. We are going to change that though. Just rest now, you need it" Smiled the young medic. I did as she said. I closed my eyes and felt myself drifting off to sleep.  
  
I'm driving down the wet roads on my way home from work today was Christina's birthday. I can't wait to see her face when we throw the surprise party. She was 5 today, very bright child. She could talk well, she loves to play the piano, to young to catch the notes yet, but I will teach her all I know. She has her dad's eyes and smile. Ever since we had a child together our love became stronger than what it was before. If that could be possible. I was broke from my thoughts as a van swerved into me from out of nowhere. My car skidded off the road as I pulled the breaks, the tiers screeching. I yell out as my car goes into a deep river, the front one the car at the bottom. I try to get the seat belt off to climb to the back to get out, but I can't get the seat belt off. I can't hold my breath any longer, as I take a breath the water flows into me, I can feel the water filling me up my chest throbbing. Finding it hard to breath. So much pain, and suddenly very thing goes black and the pain disappears.  
  
I jump up sweat running down my face, tears in my eyes as I remember what happened. I was dead. How am I here now? I turn as I feel a pain of strong arms around me. It was Chris.  
  
"What did you dream?" He asked me so quietly; if his lips hadn't been close to my ear I would never have heard him.  
  
"I should be dead, why am I here?"  
  
"What happened Jill?" He asked me. I sobbed into his shoulder as I told him what happened in my dream. I felt so safe in his arms. It felt right. As I cried into his shoulder trying to get rid of the memory he held me tighter.  
  
"We are going to help you Jill. Everything will work out in the end. I promise. Things will be back to normal, like before that day." He whispered to me. Taking my hand in his.  
  
We stayed like that for quite a while until the door opened and Rebecca stepped In with Karen and David.  
  
"How are you felling now Jill?" Asked David  
  
"I felt fine before" I replied to him. He chuckled.  
  
"Sorry, no that's not what I was suppose to say was. How do you feel around us? Do you feel safer? Can you trust us now?"  
  
"Yes my senses are telling me you aren't any danger"  
  
"What about the two men you killed in the forest?"  
  
"They were dangerous" I said to him  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"I don't know I just sensed it." I said  
  
"Ok. We have someone who is wanting to see you again."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Christina"  
  
"My daughter?"  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?"  
  
"The dream." I said looking at Chris.  
  
"What dream?" David asked me and I explained it to him as well. "Interesting" he said. The door opened and the Girl named Claire came in with a child, she had the eyes of Chris and she had the biggest smile ever as she jumped up to the bed I was on and clung to me. I was a little nervous at first because I forgot most things but the longer she was in my arms the more I felt I had to protect her as well as my husband.  
  
I was taken to a big room not far from the medical room. It was the room that belonged to my husband. I lay down on the bed and closed my eyes with a sigh. I opened my eyes again as I felt the bed move to see my husband and daughter looking down at me. I didn't know what to say or do, but thankfully I didn't need to say anything. My husband said he'd put Christina to bed.  
  
"Goodnight mommy" she said quietly as she gave me a kiss and cuddle and ran to her dad who smiled and picked her up. I know she is wondering how I'm here and where I have been. It's amazing, some how I can read her mind. I wonder if it's possible she can read mine. But I doubt it. I closed my eyes once more only to open them after feeling movement on the bed. I roll over to see Chris smile down at me. For the first time since I got here I smiled back at him taking his hand in mine looking at his wedding band which was similar to mine. How could I forget? I feel so ashamed.  
  
Chris must have noticed because he squeezed my hand and said  
  
"It's ok Jill. Rebecca said your memory should come back bit-by-bit and soon you will remember everything. In the meantime, I will tell you the important things that you need to know. First we need to think up something to tell Christina about why you were away for so long"  
  
"Late please. I just want some sleep at the moment. That ok?" I asked him quietly.  
  
"Of course. I will be right here when you wake" Chris said as he pulled me close to him, my head resting on his chest. I could hear his heart beat it felt relaxing. Holding his hand and resting my head on his chest I fell into a warm deep sleep.  
  
Gillian's Note: Well not that long but I hope you like it. I'm hoping to make longer chapters than this. Thanks for the reviews ^_^ 


	3. Just The Beginning

Chapter 3: Just The Beginning  
  
Silence. I could hear nothing except the beating of a heart, until 5 minuets later. People outside. I open my eyes and slipped out of my husbands grip. I slowly and quietly crept over to the window, looking out I saw a van, it had some logo on it I could not make out. It was circle anyway and reminded me of an Umbrella. Outside the van were masked men, something wasn't right; I had a really bad feeling about this. I sharply turn my head, as there is movement in the hallway. Suddenly I can hear Christina ask me for help. How can this be? Does she know I can hear her thoughts? Can she hear mine? I slowly walk over and open the door a little to see 2 masked men make their way into Christina's room. Big mistake. I flung the door open and dived into the room grabbing my daughter. I was amazed at my speed. The two men looked terrified. I'm not surprised. I growled at them.  
  
"Stay away from my daughter!" One of the men raised his gun and the other followed, I felt one of the bullets hit me but it did no damage, I moved my daughter so she was behind me away from the bullets. I heard the rest of the house get up at the bullet noise.  
  
"Drop the guns" Someone ordered from behind the two men. They did so. Behind them stood Chris and a few others with their guns aimed at the men.  
  
"There is more outside" Just as I said that the front door burst open and the sound of heavy running feet filled my ears. "I'll take care of them. Get out of here" I said moving Christina over to her dad.  
  
"No way Jill, you're coming with us," Chris said  
  
"No, take Christina and get out of here. I will catch up."  
  
"Come on Chris, we have to leave now" said Barry pulling Chris towards the back window. I made sure they were out before turning to kick some ass.  
  
I exit the room and saw the first two men.  
  
"Freeze Bitch!" one of them said.  
  
"Bitch?" I asked him. I didn't wait for an answer; I jumped onto him and started to drink his blood. It tasted good. Real good. I took his knife and proceeded to take out more men by cutting there throats and drinking there blood. I reached the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the lovely Jill Valentine."  
  
"Who are you? How do you know me?" I demanded angrily  
  
"Why I'm hurt you don't remember. After all I was your captain and I am the reason you are standing there at this moment." I felt some one grab my arms and hold them behind my back; this person was strong, really strong. "I wouldn't try getting away Jill. Mr Burnside is so much stronger than you, as am i. Once the last of the virus is injected, you will be on our side, you will follow my orders, and you will be unstoppable. It will pleasure me to see your husband in so much pain when he watches you kill your own daughter and then himself." Grinned the man with the glasses I felt myself being dragged out of the house and flung in the back of a van, along with this Wesker character and Mr Burnside. What was he talking about? What virus?  
  
It wasn't really long until the van came to a stop. My first priority was to escape this Burnside kid before anything else could happen. But he never took his eyes of me it was imposable to run. At the moment I have no other choice but to walk with them. We walked through the yard to the building the place was massive. Guards were everywhere with hungry looking dogs patrolling the whole place. Some places even had 2 guards. The whole outside was securely locked down. Huge gates with 2 guards at each gate and huge walls. There was vans, cars and trucks al about the yard. Not far away from the main gate and the entrance to the building there was a helicopter sitting surrounded with lights to help it take off and land. Most of the windows were barred up.  
  
We entered a huge building. In the main hall was a huge mat like the Umbrella badge on the van we drove in. The hall was massive, very like a mansion. At each end of the main door we came through from the outside were two men, one at each side. Both holding hungry looking dogs. There was more guard's marching around with guns and some with dogs, even some guards had dogs and guns. It was going to be really hard if I was going to escape. Straight head was stairs that led up to the second floor. At the right side of me next to one of the doors sat a guard with a small desk and a folder.  
  
Wesker approached the man who stood up and saluted. "Sir" he said. They were all wearing camouflage with the logo like an umbrella with Umbrella written under the logo. On the back of some it said U.B.C.S with a different logo. Under that logo it said Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service. Wesker said something to the man who nodded and took out a sheet of paper and writ something on it. Since I have great hearing I heard what he had said. He just gave the man some details of me. After the man had finished Wesker turned to me with that sick smile and said "Time to show you your new room" I growled at him. "I take that as ok" he smirked as the Burnside kid pushed me forward to keep me moving.  
  
We went up the stairs and once at the top we went straight on through an alcove to another corridor. We walked all the way to the bottom and stopped at the last door. "This is your room" said Wesker. I turned to him and looked at the Burnside kid. "I hope HE doesn't stand next to me the hole night" I spat "No Jill he won't. He will however be outside right here all night every night just to make sure you don't try anything. Now there is two ways we can do this. 1 You settle in this huge comfy room and try NOT to escape or 2 we can throw you down in the cells and lock you up with extra security." He said emphasising on the not  
  
"I think I'll stick with 1" I said walking into the room and slamming the door in his face. I looked around the room. It was huge. Up against the wall was a huge king-size bed. Not bad I must say for a prisoner. I hope the rest are ok.  
  
I realised that I still had my wet clothes on. I walked towards the door and opened it. The Burnside kid grabbed me "Let me go! I just want some clothes," I growled at him. The Burnside kid held me with one arm as the other reached for a radio. "Sir your prisoner wants you" he said in a deep voice. He was definitely not human. "I don't want him I want clothes." I said to him but he'd already come off the radio.  
  
Not long after Wesker Arrived. "This better be good Jill" he said to me. "I need some clothes," I said to him. "Ok, I will have something brought up to you" he grinned. "Make it quick" I said to him. " I'll take as long as I please" he said back as the Burnside kid threw me back into the room. God how I hate that boy.  
  
I walked over to the window. I have to find a way out of here. Something caught my eye. I looked closer towards trees only to see a group of people all hiding. My vision is really good so I was able to see the badges on their outfits. I notice my husband look towards my direction. i tried to remember as much about my past as I could. I remember some of my training. Signals. I lifted the lamp next to the window and switched it on and off 3 times. It must have worked because they all looked over. The man that was called David spoke to his team and they proceeded to make a plan. Hopefully they can get by the guard's.  
  
Good Luck Guys. You'll need it. 


	4. The Fight Beguines

Elena's Note:  
  
Quote: Please do not continue writing this crap! Your stories are such useless. Your stories are making us dumber!  
  
Mr Madison I would really LOVE to see you write a fic before you flame mine. I don't mind flames but you and 'your friend' flame others with GOOD stories. Now I'm NOT I repeat NOT going to stop my story just because YOU don't like it, looking at my reviews most of them like this story so therefore I will continue. Now if you don't have anything nice to say then don't say it at all. Thanks for your review anyway the story couldn't have been that bad if it was, then you would not have wasted your time reviewing ^_^  
  
Chapter 4: The Fight Beguines  
  
I turned from the window as someone came in the door. It was Wesker with my clothes. "Get changed and be quick about it," he said. I grabbed the cloths from him and went into the bathroom, so much for taking a shower. I changed my clothes noticing the Umbrella logo. I exited the bathroom and Wesker was sitting on the bed. He smirked at me "Like your clothes?" He asked "no!" I spat at him. "Thought so. Lets go shall we," he said. "Where are we going?" Wesker grinned, "To make you one of us"  
  
The Burnside kid came from behind me and pushed me forward telling me to walk. We left the room and walked down the stairs to the door behind the man that sat at a desk at the side of the entrance. Wesker ran a key card through it and it didn't work "Shit!" Wesker cursed. He turned to the man at the desk "What's up with this damn card you gave me" he yelled getting inpatient. To be honest I was glad the card did not work cause I'm not looking forward to what's going to happen to me.  
  
The man looked scared. So would I if Wesker were shouting and looking at me like that. "Sorry sir, I should have told you, you have to validate that Card." The man said shakily. "Now you tell me. How the hell do I validate the card?" Wesker asked him. "If you go to that room their sir you will get the card validated," he said pointing to a door across the hall. Minuets later he came back out with a fully validated card.  
  
He swiped the card through the door and it beeped before opening. The Burnside kid pushed me towards the door. I really wish he'd stop pushing me to walk, he could just as easily tell me to walk. I swear once I escape that Burnside kid will get what's coming to him and he wont like it. We continued down a long corridor, the only light was from small non-bright lights in the ceiling. It was cold and damp and creepy looking. We got to the end and there was stairs leading deeper down.  
  
We walked down the stairs and out a door at the bottom into some sort of lab. When we stepped out of the door the bright light hurt my eyes after been in the dark. Looking around I see a lot of people in lab coats. Down here was a lot nicer than above, well at least when you were above you didn't have all the screams of pain. You could see inside the rooms, as it was see through glass. In one room there was a 4-year-old child she reminded me of Christina, poor kid was being tortured. Wesker was talking to the Burnside kid I turned to face the room the child was in. I was standing right in front of the door so while the Burnside kid was occupied I jumped onto the scientist that was torturing the poor little girl. I sunk my teeth right into her neck draining her of all her blood. I turn to the amused face of Wesker who was standing still outside the room with Mr Burnside. All the staff stopped what they were doing staring at me. The little girl looked up at me frightened.  
  
"Now Jill if you were hungry why didn't you say so?" He said to me. "Who said I was hungry" I growled. "Well you just killed one of my staff. Please tell me you didn't do that on purpose because if you did I will be very mad," said Wesker. I walked over to the little girl who edged away from me. "It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you" I said not taking my eyes of Wesker who looked at me confused. "Jill I sure hope you are not trying to escape with this thing" Wesker said pointing to the girl chuckling. He motioned for the Burnside kid to take me. Burnside walked towards me grabbing me and following Wesker. I looked back at the kid who was edging away from another scientist. We headed to a door at the back of the room inside was a scientist and various syringes and liquids set out on a table. In the middle was a bed like table and a huge cage not far from it.  
  
Wesker went to talk to the scientist while I sat on the bed in the middle of the room. Not long after the scientist and Wesker came over. "Now Jill I'm going to leave this doctor with you. He is just going to give you some injections. You will soon be like us. Not to worry the injections don't hurt at all." He then turned to the 'doctor' and pointing to the Burnside kid and said "Steve here will stay to ensure your safety" the doctor nodded and smiled binging over a few syringes with liquid. Picking one up he injected it into my arm. I started to feel drowsy and the last thing I remember is Burnside dragging me into he huge cage. 


	5. Escape And End

Chapter 5: Escape And End  
  
I'm sitting here in this huge cage. I feel the rage burning in me, but I know the process is not complete yet. I have to get out of here. I have to get out now. But how I'm going to do that? I have no idea.  
  
Looking around me I see that no one is in the room with me. I stand up and walk over to the cage door. I wonder what they done to me. Looking around me I spot little bits of metal sticking out of one of the bars. Walking over to it I pulled the metal towards me. Time to see if I still have what it takes. I had not picked a lock in four years. I stopped after Christina was born, as I did not want her to be like me when I was young. I slotted the metal parts into the door and after 15 minuets the door unlocked with a click. I had a feeling that something bad has happened. The place is silent I don't hear any movement.  
  
Walking over to the door I open it slightly. Peeking out I see nothing but blood. God what happened! It was like a butcher had been here butchering every single person. This can't be good. I have to find the rest and leave.  
  
Opening the door full I exit, walking back through the bright corridor and up the stairs and through the dark hallway to the top. The main hall of the building was the same as down below. Everyone had been slaughtered.  
  
I could escape using that helicopter. Going to the main door I reach my hand to the handle ready to leave when I suddenly remember I can't. My Husband and friends are here. Shit! I have to find them before I leave.  
  
Turning around I come face to face with none other than the Burnside kid. He goes to grab me but I'm faster now. I quickly move out of his way. Facing him again he goes to hit me but I grab his hand and kick him in the stomach. Walking up to him I repeatedly put him. Once I hit him enough so he can't fight I lunge my teeth into his neck, drinking his blood. I just hope whatever virus he has in his body that I don't get it  
  
after feeling him go limp is top drinking. Turning to leave I stop on my tracks and swing round only to see Burnside on his feel yet again. Damn he must be really strong. I suddenly remember that the best way to get rid of a Tyrant is by using a damn Rocket launcher. Only problem is I don't have one.  
  
I quickly scan the room and find a door-marked weapon. Sprinting down a hallway I run into the room  
  
I can hear Burnside coming down the hall behind he and it sounds as though he was catching up. Just as I was about to open the door someone else did it for me. Skidding to a halt I notice it's my husband and my friends.  
  
"Jill!" Chris shouted as he grabbed me and pulled me into the room the rest of the team trying to keep the door shut. I pulled away from Chris. I'll hold the door just find some heavy weapon. I held the door for quite a while and was now struggling. "Hurry up!" I yelled. Soon David said, "Let go now" I let go of the door and dived to the site. David and the rest of the gang fired shot after shot of heavy weapons while Chris got the rockets in the launcher. Once they were in he took aim and fired the rocket only to miss. Shit! Now we are fucked! The rest were still firing at Burnside while Chris scrambled around looking for more rockets. Burnside was getting closer to them.  
  
I stood up and tackled Burnside. As I did so the team stopped firing in fear of hitting me instead. The gang helped Chris look around for more rockets while I wrestled with Burnside. I beating him down but I knew it wouldn't last. He would still get up. The only hope was that the team could find rockets for the launcher. "Jill get out of the road" I heard Leon yell. I jumped off Burnside and heard the rockets been fired.  
  
I turned to see Burnside lying on the ground. He wasn't moving hopefully he was dead. I turned as I felt someone beside me. "Come on let's get out of here" It was Chris. "No I can't" I said. "Why?" Chris asked me. "Because I will turn against you all. Wesker has injected me with the first part of the Virus. It's only a matter of time before I turn against you all." I explained to them. "No Jill Becky has came up with a cure for you" David told me. "Really?" I asked. "Yes, now come on we have to get out of here" David said. I nodded and stood up with the help of Chris. I didn't need helped up but I didn't say anything to him. It felt good to be close to him.  
  
We exited the room and headed for the main door once again. This time we got out of the door but once again we never got to far. Albert Wesker was standing in front of us. I turned to look at Chris who was burning with rage at the sight of the former S.T.A.R.S captain. "You bastard" I heard Chris yell at him. "Someone's angry," laughed Wesker. The team had their guns raised at him. "Go ahead shoot me," said Wesker. They did but the bullets were not doing much harm to him. I looked around me and saw electrical wires above us. They were attacked to the top of 4 posts in a square. I wonder.  
  
While Wesker was occupied dodging bullets I ran to one of the polls and pushed it around. It moved a little I still didn't have much strength. I turned to see Chris looking at me. He managed to sneak away from the fight and came up next to me. "Need a hand" he smirked "Yeah" I smirked back. Chris went to one side of the poll while I went to the other. I pulled the poll and Chris pushed towards the way I was pulling. The poll landed with a crash the electric wire sparking wildly. We ran to the next poll and did the same. We done the last two and soon Wesker was trapped in between the electricity. I knew he would be able to jump over it so I quickly lifted one of the polls with Chris's help and we threw it towards Wesker who turned around just as the poll hit him. He yelled and the electricity hit him. The power of the other 3 also travelling through to him. "Come on" Yelled David. We ran to the S.T.A.R.S Chopped that had just landed. David took something from the helicopter and sat it down and pushed a few buttons and jumped back on the helicopter. "Get us out of here now!" He yelled.  
  
The helicopter lifted with a jerk and we flew away. About 5 mins later we heard the loud bang of the place blowing up. "At last it's over." Said Chris. "No" I said, "It will never be over. There will always be someone like Umbrella around. Chances are someone is already making viruses. It will never be over" I said looking out of the window. The group was silent the whole way home after listening to what I said.  
  
We reached the S.T.A.R.S headquarters and I was taken straight to Rebecca for the cure. It took a few shots but eventually, I was cured. The virus was not gone, but I was cured enough not to attack anyone and not to drink blood. Even though there are times I feel I need to drink blood. With the help of my husband and daughter I could go on with my life. I sit here in our house looking out the window at my husband and daughter making a snowman out the back. The Christmas tree lights reflecting on the window. I smiled as they finished making the snowman. It looked really good with Chris's S.T.A.R.S cap and a scarf. Chris picked Christina up and smiled at me from the garden. I smiled back as he came in with a giggling Christina.  
  
They took their hats, coats and gloves off and both sat by the fire. I came out of the kitchen with cups of coffee for the three of us. It felt good to be sitting here on Christmas Eve cuddling with my husband and daughter with Christmas music softly playing in the background. Christina was falling asleep so Chris lifted her into bed. I didn't notice him come back down until he sat behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I sighed and leaned back against him closing my eyes enjoying the warmth. I opened my eyes as I felt his hot breath at my ear. "Come on let's go to bed," he whispered. I smiled knowing why he wanted to go to bed. He caught my smile and smirked. I stood up and took his hand. After setting out the presents under the tree together we went into our room enjoying the warmth of each other and making up for the lost time.  
  
I woke up to something jumping on the bed between Chris and me. I opened my eyes as did Chris to see and excited Christina jumping up and down between us. "Santa had been," she yelled. "Can we open out presents?" Smiling I nodded. "Go sit and we will be in soon" I said to her. She replied with ok and jumped off the bed and out the room. Giving me a kiss Chris smiled and stepped out of bed and put on his boxers and housecoat. I just put on my housecoat. Hand in Hand we both walked out to where Christina was sitting in front of the tree waiting patiently to open presents. The whole day was wonderful. We spent it with the whole gang and had a great party after Christmas dinner. It was the perfect day and I was back with my family. In a way I'm glad I was given the virus because if I weren't then my family would have spent Christmas without me but then again if Umbrella never ran my car of the road then everything would have been fine.  
  
We had a bright future ahead of us or so I thought.  
  
Elena's Note: I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed my story. This was my first story and I enjoyed writing it. 


End file.
